


Pink

by Higgystar



Series: Working out Differences Universe [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane convinces Daryl to accept a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knows it’s daring, he knows really the end of the world is not the time to get kinky or start playing games, but he couldn’t help himself. It had been the normal clothes run they had to do every once in a while, Shane had gone along for the guys whilst Sasha had gone for the girls and they’d gotten the list of items for everybody. He’d finished first, shoving the bagful of clothing into the back of their truck before going to hunt out Sasha in the women’s section of the rundown clothing store.

Of course he’d helped out, helping her grab the things on her list and then some extra, they were getting through socks at an alarming rate nowadays. It’s not until Sasha is hauling arms full of new tee shirts back to the truck that he notices them. It wasn’t like he’d wandered into the underwear section on purpose, but since he was here he might as well do some browsing. Besides, he’d heard women mention that new underwear could make them feel fantastic, so he’d better get some for them if it would help them get through the worse days.

He’s just being helpful really, that’s all it is. So what if he’s checking through the sizes, or feeling the fabric and maybe trying to pick out which ones would be the most accommodating for someone of a more male persuasion. Sure maybe they were meant to stick to the more needed items when they went on these runs, but hey everyone needed a bit of fun every once in a while and it wasn’t like anyone needed to know about it. He could keep it to himself and heck, he knew the intended wearer of them wouldn’t say a damned word about it.

There’s a huge variety of underwear for women, some that he’s not exactly sure were more than pieces of string with a price tag, but others looked like what he was looking for. Shane makes sure not to take too long hunting through the rails, but he knows when he’s found the perfect pair for what he wants. They’re nothing fancy, just regular cut women’s briefs in a pastel pink colour, but they look pretty accommodating, they’re of a decent size and the tiny lace trim doesn’t look like it would itch. They’re perfect and he balls them up tightly before slipping them into his pocket, smiling when Sasha returns and more than willing to head back to the prison.

The drive is too long and by the time they get back home he’s unable to stop the excitement from within himself when Daryl approaches him. Smirking a little he greets his partner with a kiss, aware that even if it was just a regular run, Daryl worried even if he wouldn’t say it out loud. “Everything go alright?” Daryl asks, looking him over for injuries as always.

It’s their little ritual when one of them gets back, they always check each other over for injuries and ask the question. They’ve become dependant on each other and it’s moments like this where Shane realises just how much they need the relief of a funny gift. “It went great, got everything we needed and something else.” Running his tongue over his lips he nods for Daryl to follow him to their shared cell and doesn’t hesitate to tug the sheets over the bars for some privacy. “Now don’t judge right away.” He says, carefully tugging the panties free from his pocket and unfurling them to show Daryl.

Their pinkness looks even brighter in the light of day and not in the dim shadows of the clothing store. Shane watches as Daryl’s expression changes from one of confusion to one of a looming tantrum and he can’t help but smile at little at it all. “What the hell Shane?” Daryl almost spits, looking like an angry cat and twice as likely to bite.

Shrugging a little he runs his fingers over the panties, feeling the soft fabric on his skin and knowing that he’d like feeling it even more against Daryl’s skin. “Thought you might like them.” He doesn’t back down, he knows Daryl, he knows him too well and he knows that a lot of the aggressiveness and bluster was bullshit covering his insecurities. Just because he said no the first time didn’t mean he actually meant it. You had to push a little to find out if Daryl really wasn’t interested.

“Well you thought wrong, I ain’t wearing them.” Daryl snaps, but Shane can see that he’s still looking over the panties, watching the way his fingers run over them and taking in every inch of them. “You fucking crazy?” His partner growls and Shane gives a small smile as he continues.

“No, I’m not crazy, I’m just an open minded guy. Thought you would look good in them is all.” He bites his lip, looking over the waistband of the panties and he can easily see the start of a blush over Daryl’s cheeks. “Kind of was thinking you’d look hotter than usual, heck it would be a nice change from boxers. It would be our little secret you know?” Lowering his voice Shane continues, knowing what it does to Daryl. “No one else would be able to tell and I know I’d love to see you in them, or know you were wearing them around under your regular clothes. No one else would know.” He hums, leaning in close enough to press a kiss to Daryl’s lips, moving to press their chests together and let him really feel the way Daryl’s breathing has gotten more erratic. The blush on his cheeks deepens, he can see the hunger in Daryl’s eyes and the way he swallows to try and calm himself. Now is the time to seal the deal. “And the thing is Daryl, once you get them on, I’ve got a whole lot of different ways I want to help get them back off.”

Daryl stays pressed against him, there’s a moment where Shane’s not sure which way things are going to go, but then fingers snatch the panties from his hand and he can’t help but grin in excitement as Daryl begins fumbling at his belt. 


	2. Chapter 2

The panties are uncomfortable. Heck they’re not just uncomfortable, they’re just wrong. It’s like his body knows he’s gone and done something stupid, and it won’t let his relax enough to seem normal. Even though he knows it’s impossible, it feels as if everyone knows he’s wearing panties. It’s almost as if his pants have become invisible and he’s showing off his latest clothing choice to the world, feeling their stares and giggles around him.

Of course they don’t know. They have no idea that as he’s going around the prison helping out with chores and taking down walkers at the fences, he’s wearing baby pink panties with a soft lace trim. To them he was the same as ever, dirty Daryl Dixon doing all the physical chores, taking down walkers, repairing fences and certainly not doing anything that anyone could say was feminine. Not that anyone ever would, heck they’d get a black eye for so much as suggesting such a thing, but still he didn’t want to give them a reason to think anything like that.

Damn Shane for convincing him to do this.

Sometimes he wondered how in the hell he’d gone and managed to end up in a relationship with the idiotic man, some stupid part of him giving in to Shane’s dumb ideas and constantly going back for more. Stupid damned emotions and shit. Why’d he have to go and fall for him in the first place?

Stabbing another walker in the face he watches it go down before turning to glance over his shoulder. Shane is beside Rick at their vegetable patch, leaning on a shovel and really not helping at all as the two friends laugh over shared memories. He glares a little; wanting to send whatever annoyance he’s feeling at himself to his partner instead, wanting Shane to know this was the worst idea in the history of the world.

Of course then Shane glances up to look at him with a smirk, letting his eyes move over his body briefly before licking his lips. It’s enough to get him blushing, turning back to stab another walker and refusing to admit that Shane knew how to get him flustered so easily. His partner was a dick, a stupid dick with bad ideas and words that managed to convince him to follow instructions far too easily. Why did he find it so hard to say no to the other man?

Cleaning the blade of his knife he huffs to himself, refusing to look back at Shane as he makes his way back into the building, heading to their supply closet for a new battery. One of their cars needs to be tweaked at, and he knows he might as well be the one to do it. He’d been trying to teach Carl how to tend to the vehicles, even if the kid couldn’t drive yet; it never hurt to learn new skills nowadays. Daryl can’t seem to shift the bad mood that’s hit him, especially not when with every step he can feel the soft fabric of the panties rub over his skin.

This really was the dumbest thing he’d done in a while, but whenever Shane kissed him like that, or lowered his voice to that tone, it was like all sense left him and he just wanted so badly to do as he wished. So he’d put on the panties, he’d continued with his day as usual and now he was wondering if Shane’s promise of removing them was going to be as good as he’d implied. Biting on his lip a little he shuffles in place, feeling the fabric cling to him in all the wrong places and reaching back to settle them back to sitting comfortably. How the hell did women wear these things?

Sure he knows some of it is because he hasn’t got the correct body for them, but there was more to it than that. They sit wrong, there doesn’t seem to be enough fabric for any part of himself and really the fabric is so soft and thin it’s not very durable. Honestly, he should grab some boxers for the girls on their next clothing run, they’d probably appreciate them way more than these stupid things. Bracing his hands on the shelving before him he makes sure the door is closed before squirming in place, shoving a hand down the front of his pants to rearrange himself into a slightly more manageable position inside the panties. This just wasn’t going to work, he knew it, he just wasn’t made for panties at all. No matter what Shane thought, they had to come off.

Sometimes he thought Shane could read his mind, because not two seconds after he’s had the thought of removing the underwear, that Shane is opening the storage closet door and shutting it behind himself with a smirk. “Hey there, saw you looking a little uncomfortable out there, want to tell me about it?”

Daryl snorts in answer, returning his focus to the items on the shelving and ignoring when Shane moves up behind him, moving to slide his arms about Daryl’s waist. “Screw you Walsh. Was just about to take the damned things off, I ain’t made to fit into these things.” He grumbles, squirming a little more when his partner dares to slide a couple of fingers down beneath his waistband of his pants.

“Now why would you want to go and do a thing like that?” And Shane’s using that voice again, the one that had coaxed him into the damned things in the first place and dammit Daryl really finds it difficult not to listen intently when he uses that voice. “Maybe I could convince you to keep them on? Just for a little longer?”

Fingers move down to cup him gently through the soft fabric, the thinness of the damned panties letting the heat from Shane’s palm affect him easier. Daryl grunts a little in answer, knowing that if he protests too loudly someone would find them, or Shane might even stop touching him. Trying to ignore the way his dick begins to harden in Shane’s grip, Daryl gives a slight shrug, hoping to seem unaffected by it all. “‘Spose you could try.” He mumbles and damn he can already feel that he’s blushing before Shane’s fingers move to stroke over his length.

It’s different when it’s done through the panties, there’s no awkward tackiness or stuttered movements of skin on skin, instead Shane’s hand moves over him easily, sliding over him, barely adding any pressure but definitely there. It’s enough to have him biting on his lip in seconds, holding back a small moan as he’s able to feel Shane’s enjoyment of it all pressed against his rear.

There’s no more time left in the world for things to be done at a leisurely pace and Daryl’s not surprised when Shane’s fingers move back up to undo his belt, shoving at his pants until they’re down around his thighs and revealing exactly what he looks like to his partner. Shane grins, gives a small chuckle and drags his tongue down over his lower lip slowly, looking over him like a predator and fuck Daryl knows that look too well. He knows he’s blushing, Shane always makes him fucking blush, but he’s not here to be stared at.

Reaching out he undoes Shane’s own belt and pants, wriggling them down in a practised move until they’re in similar states of undress, the only difference being the fabric their hard dicks are hidden by. Not willing to waste any time Daryl presses against him, grabbing at the back of Shane’s neck and dragging him down into a harsh kiss. It’s all the encouragement his partner needs and Daryl can’t help but gasp as Shane grinds their bodies together.

The addition of the fabrics pressing over each other is odd but not exactly unwanted, and Daryl groans as he feels Shane’s dick against his. It’s not exactly smooth or sophisticated, but it’s what he needs right now, a dirty rutting, hidden from everyone else’s view and able to just lose himself in Shane. At least like this he barely thinks of the panties at all, except for when each thrust of Shane’s hips brings their cocks rubbing through the fabric.

“I wanna feel it too.” Shane mutters against his lips, kissing him deep for a moment, biting at his lips before pulling away enough to reach between them. Glancing down Daryl can see the damp patches already staining their underwear. It’s wrong, it makes him feel like a fucking teenager again, but then Shane always had a way to reducing him to nothing more than an inexperienced idiot begging for more. “Wanna feel how it feels against my dick.” Shane groans a little, shoving down his underwear before grinding closer, dragging his erection over Daryl’s still covered own and fuck the way he moans at the feeling makes Daryl shiver a little in place.

It shouldn’t feel so good, but it does, having the softness of the thin fabric barely covering him as Shane rubs them together, grinding against him, pressing them closer until he can barely breathe. “Fuck.” He manages to curse, biting on his lower lip and wrapping his arms about Shane’s neck, trying to spread his legs wider for more. It hadn’t felt that good before, but now with the added heat of Shane’s dick against him, and the knowledge that all that separated them was the pink pre-come stained fabric, he finds himself enjoying the panties.

“Why would you wanna get rid of this?” Shane asks him, still pressing closer, still holding him up and rutting against him like a fucking animal. Its close and intense, it ridiculous and stupid, but fuck it feels so good. “Huh? Don’t you like it? Feeling my dick against yours?” His partner mutters and Christ Daryl can only pant for air as he feels Shane drag the tip of his dick down over the length of his own.

“You know I like it.” He manages to hiss between his teeth, gripping tighter onto Shane, feeling his body quiver and jerk with want. His dick twitches in response, hard and wanting, making him moan as Shane presses harder into him again, teasing but bucking as well, close and aware that he’s the same. “Fuck Shane keep doin’ that.”

Shane groans louder, moving to bury his face into Daryl’s neck and fuck he can only grunt and press back as his thrusts get harder and faster. It’s pathetic, it’s childish and wrong that it feels so good to just rut against each other like animals. The panties are too soft in contrast to the roughness of Shane’s body, the hardness and tightness mixed with the soft silkiness of it all making him pant and grunt as he can’t stop himself from coming hard.

His dick pulses in his underwear, the silky softness of the panties becoming wet and stained with his come, dirty and clinging to his skin with each spurt inside of them. Daryl groans at the feeling, fully aware that the fact that Shane could reduce him to a complete mess so easily was pretty pathetic. He can feel the second that Shane comes, as teeth latch onto his neck and bite down and the wetness of the panties increase on his skin.

They rest together for a moment, Daryl able to feel each and ever pulse of Shane’s cock as he coats him, smearing come between them and dirtying the underwear even more. He feels so guilty for doing such a thing, for giving in to a dirty rut in the closet like a teenager, but fuck it had felt so good. Shane pulls back a little to look over them both, spending a moment catching his breath and just running a single finger over the come soaked fabric still stretched across Daryl’s sensitive dick.

Murmuring a little at the discomfort that brings, Daryl would pull away if he wanted to, but he can’t help but glance down to himself as well. The panties were soaked, a mix of damp patches from both himself and Shane causing them to be practically see through in some spots. Shane’s come was smeared in milky white streaks over him, seeping through the fabric and staining it, whilst his own couldn’t be seen. He feels dirty, and even squirming in place to try and get the underwear to sit better doesn’t stop it from clinging to his damp skin. The panties are pale pink and come stained, so wrong for something so delicate and fuck the thought of such a thing shouldn’t be so intriguing.

Shane’s hands move to tuck himself away, and Daryl tries to push away his hands in protest when they go to do the same for him. “Keep them on.” Shane murmurs, pressing against his lips in a soft kiss and not pausing from tugging up his pants, belting them back into place and fuck Daryl can feel every patch of dampness upon himself. The panties are more uncomfortable than ever, sticking to him, clinging wrong to his body but fuck when Shane looks at him like that, he knows he’s not going to refuse him. “I want to see just how dirty we can make them.”

Daryl can’t help but blush at the thought, reaching down to rearrange himself slightly through his pants as he tries to get comfortable again. Damn Shane. Damn him and his stupid, wonderful methods of persuading him.


End file.
